The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bidens plant botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Bidpopsta’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Bozen, Italy. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Bidens cultivars with large flowers and a compact habit.
‘Bidpopsta’ originated from the crossing in 2011 of the female or seed parent Bidens ‘Bidrosta’ (not patented) and the male or pollen parent Bidens ‘BID 719’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,271). The cultivar ‘Bidpopsta’ was selected by the inventor in 2013 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment of Bozen, Italy.
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Bidpopsta’ was first performed in 2013 in Bozen, Italy. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.